


It's Ok When You're in a Fourway

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, PWP without Porn, Stiles has a plan, Surprise Attraction, Wolfing Out, but not really in all cases, or much porn that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles convinces Isaac to help him with a plan that gets Scott and Allison to stop acting super coupley around them. Things kind of escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ok When You're in a Fourway

Stiles has a lot of one-sided loves. Like a lot. And it’s honestly just not fair. He’s a lover... and kind of an asshole, but not so much that he deserves all this one-sided love shoved in his face on a constant bases. He’s had to watch the love of his life, Lydia Martin, suck face with far too many assholes. He had to watch the other love of his life, Scott McCall, suck face with an even equally amazing amazingness, Allison Argent. There’s also his tiny crush on Derek but it’s more of him just being obsessed with Derek’s perfect abs, and although Derek didn’t suck face he did show off his muscles far more than any hot werecreature should be allowed.

His life is just unfair.

But he’s devised a way to fight back, one that unfortunately includes Isaac.

“Now why should I help you with this?” 

Isaac’s looking down at him completely uninterested. He hates that he has to look up at the other boy. He swears the height just adds two notches to Isaac’s cocky scale. The scarf adds five. 

“Because I see the way you look at them.” Isaacs raises an eyebrow in question, but Stiles sees the way his eyes become slightly guarded. “You look at them the same way I do. I know it’s hard watching them be coupley all the freaking time, because I deal with it too. When they started dating Scott almost seemed to forget that I exist. It hurt, it still hurts.” 

“And how is us making out in front of them going to help?”

“Well it won’t completely fix things, but I figure if we do gross coupley things in front of them they’ll realize how gross it is and stop doing it in front of us so much. It won’t stop them from hanging out all the freaking time, or Scott bailing on bro time, but at least we won’t have to see their coupleyness up close.” 

“Why not just talk to Scott about it?”

“Because Scott will just pout and get sad. Then we’d have to deal with him just giving Allison longing gazes every time we’re all together. If we tell Allison she’ll probably get angry, and then Scott will get angry. Also Allison kind of scares me.”

Isaac nods, eyes no longer guarded but sad and understanding. 

“Do I have to enjoy making out with you.” Stiles feels a bit insulted but doesn’t show it. 

“No, we just have to make it look and smell believable. Just pretend I’m somebody else if you have too.” Isaac seems to think it over. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” 

\---

Their plan is far from fool proof, but Stiles is willing to do anything to get rid of some of the pain in his chest. Isaac and he are sitting on the couch in the McCall living room. Scott and Allison went out to see a movie and are supposed to be coming back to Scott’s house after. Their plan is that as soon as Scott opens the door he’ll be greeted by the two of them in mid make out. 

Their starting their plan out strong.

Well right now their plan is not going strong. Their sitting as far away from each other as possible and neither seems to know what to do next. Stiles anxiousness finally gets the best of him. 

“Maybe we should start making out. You know get a feel for each other, so we don’t look too stupid when Scott walks in. Plus it’ll make the room smell more like us more. I know you want to do this as little as possible, so do I, but we have to make it believable too. ” Isaac seems to think it over before nodding. 

“Alright, so uh how should we do this?” 

“Well I guess uh we just kiss and uh I mean uh-“ Isaac shuts him up with a kiss.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

And suddenly Stiles isn’t sure what’s going on other than how amazing this feels. He somehow winds up on top straddling Isaac whining like a bitch in heat as he tries to grind their crotches together. There’s hands all over him and a tongue dancing against his. Whispering words of want at one another whenever they come up for air. Who would have thought kissing Isaac Lahey would be this freaking amazing. 

Then Isaac’s moving, shoving Stiles off and manhandling them both so he’s on top. He shoves Stiles down and kisses him rough and passionate. Stiles comes to his senses enough to realize Isaac’s started to wolf out on him, and the sudden jolt of both fear and arousal that shoots through his body causes him to cry out. Stiles is almost afraid he’s going to cum in his pants if they continue like this. 

But then Isaac starts digging his claws into Stiles’s wrist and Stiles starts to panic. He whimpers and squirms, tries to speak out, but Isaac kisses his words away. 

Then he hears an alpha’s roar, and suddenly Isaac is being shoved off of him. Gentler hands grab him and pull him away off the couch. He feels himself pressed against a firm chest, and somebody seeming to try and comfort him. It takes him a few minutes to realize Scott is the one holding him. Allison is across from them with Isaac talking him down. He zeroes in on her face and her expression surprises him. She wears the same face as he and Isaac sometimes do. A look of want and need, tinted with sadness. He squirms enough to see Scott’s face, and is even more surprised to see Scott giving him that same look. 

Things grow quite for a few minutes. Nobody really seeming to know what to say or do. Scott and Allison are looking at each other having some sort of silent conversation. Allison nods and stands bringing Isaac with her.

“You need to work on your control Isaac. You almost seriously hurt Stiles.” Her words are soft and gentle, but tinted with something that shoots right to Stiles’s dick. “If you want Scott and I could help teach you.” Her eyes shift towards upstairs were Scott’s bedroom is. Isaac looks between them both uncertain and Stiles doesn’t even have to look to know Scott’s smiling at him. 

It takes a few minutes, but Isaac finally nods. Allison smiles at all them before grabbing Isaac and to drag him up the stairs. She turns back long enough to give Scott a wink.

“See you both upstairs.” 

And then Isaac and her are gone. 

“What did she mean by both?” He glances to Scott for answers. Scott smiles down at him, running a hand along Stiles’s cheek that makes his entire body shiver. 

“We were hoping you’d like to join us too. Only if you want too that is.” Stiles stares at him dumbfounded.

“You want me to-” Scott kisses the tiny nail marks on his wrist. He’s happy Scott’s the only one that hears the squeak that comes from his mouth. Scott smiles wider at him.

“Yes Stiles, we want you to join us. Allison and I have talked about it before. We could never decide between you or Isaac so we never asked. Though since it seems Isaac and you can get along.” Scott gives him a look. “I guess we both get what we want now.” Scott brings him close breathing in his scent. “I was the one that voted for you. I know your attracted to me Stiles, I can smell it on you. I know you have a thing for Allison too. I know Isaac does too.” Scott presses a kiss to his ear. “Join us Stiles.” 

Stiles never expected his plan to wind up like this, but he can’t find himself complaining. It’s hard to say what’s going to happen in the morning, but right now Scott’s holding him close. He can hear Isaac and Allison upstairs talking and starting without them. He wants whatever the hell this is. He wants it more than anything. 

“I’m in.” 

Fuck one-sided love, fourways are so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
